


Stop and Stare (but only at me)

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFFs!Sesoo, Blind Kyungsoo, M/M, Past!Chansoo, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Jongin's a busy CEO, but most days, he'll take time to slow down and stare at the man sitting by the sidewalk; the beautiful man who doesn't move from his seat until his tall friend fetches him away at the end of the day.





	Stop and Stare (but only at me)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in March 2016, completed May 2016.  
> 2\. Cross-posted from AFF.

Being the young CEO of one of the largest conglomerates in South Korea was certainly not an easy feat at all. Besides balancing family expectations and burgeoning societal scrutiny, the heaviest weight crowned on him came in the form of his duties and responsibilities to the countless staff working under him.

 

Kim Jongin might just be considered a young man at the prime age of twenty-five, fresh out of graduate school, with big dreams he’d like to pursue, but being thrust into the harsh business world because of his father’s untimely death meant that at the age where most of his peers were either loitering the streets looking for a job or just a general direction of where they want to be a few years down the road, Kim Jongin had to give up his personal aspirations to fulfil his duty as a son. There is no denying that he is a man of power; he had the lives of thousands of people in his hands.

 

And capable hands they were. When so many industry veterans had predicted his failure and his father’s company’s fall when he took over the reigns, Jongin sure made everyone retract their words for under his management, Kim Conglomerates blossomed. At twenty-five, the CEO was already leagues above the rests. Having spent everyday since he’d taken over working his ass off for the company, as he’d promised his father on his deathbed, Jongin barely knew what rest is.

 

“So what’s the next item on my schedule?” Jongin rushed out of the building in which he’d just concluded a long meeting and allowed for himself to be herded into his waiting car by his personal assistant.

 

“Uhm… Shit!” Jongin almost snorted when his PA scrambled for his handy notebook, only to drop it on the ground in his haste to get the information Jongin was asking for. He knew the new guy had only just started this job barely a week ago, but he didn’t need to be so nervous still, did he? Baekhyun had emitted an embarrassingly loud squawk when he’d dropped the book, shooting a worried glance over at his boss because the younger was not known to be a patient man.

 

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut and folded his body in half. And he had intended to remain bowing if not for Jongin grabbing at his arm to pull him to straighten up. “Why are you so scared of me? I won’t fire you just because you dropped your scheduler. Relax…” He smirked at Baekhyun before sliding his body into the backseat of the car. Well, rumor has it that Jongin once fired his assistant because he’d stepped on his dog’s tail on accident. Baekhyun gulped before settling into the front passenger seat. He didn’t know if he could believe what the other had just said to him.

 

“So what’s my next appointment?” Jongin repeated. _Oh right, I almost forgot!_ “A one-thirty bi-weekly meeting with Director Kim from Finance. The agenda for today’s meeting would be for him to provide an update on the construction of our new facilities in Jeju’s resort.” Baekhyun looked almost proud that he’d finished his mini-speech without peeking so much at the book in his hands. Jongin glanced at his watch and smiled. _10:45am,_ it read.

 

“Great, which means I can have lunch. _Finally._ ” He hummed and poked Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Let’s have lunch together. It’s been a week since you’ve joined and I haven’t had the chance to eat lunch with my PA? That doesn’t make any sense. My treat. Let’s go.” Jongin chuckled. Baekhyun gulped and joined in his boss’s laughter. He didn’t mention it’s because he’d been trying to avoid having lunch with Jongin, fearing that it’d be too awkward.

 

“Where should we eat?” Jongin voiced out, just as a grimace was about to make its way onto Baekhyun’s face because the inevitable had come. “I don’t usually eat lunch on my own… all those lunch meetings, you know.” Baekhyun attempted to smile and nod his head lightly. “Where do you usually go for lunch?” Jongin asked with his eyes trained not on his PA but on his phone. There was a frown on the other’s face. _Probably reading something important._ Baekhyun shook his head. _Is there ever a time Jongin isn’t working?_ It was a rhetorical question.

 

“I usually grab a bite at the café right across the street from our building.” Baekhyun turned around in his seat, “They sell really good pastas. Should we go there?” Jongin didn’t even look up or answer him in words, just a simple nod and grunt. _A yes it is…_ Baekhyun sighed and leaned over to tell their driver to bring them back to the HQ. He’d always admired the younger for being at his position, but when he’d started working for him, that’s when Baekhyun actually saw the other side of Kim Jongin that not many knew.

 

 _I kind of pity you, Kim Jongin._ He shot a glance back at the said man. _You’re rich and famous, but you’re always tied down by work and nothing else._ Jongin was now speaking to someone on the phone and Baekhyun could only turn to face the front again. **_Have you ever lived life for yourself and not for your family and the expectations loaded on you?_** Baekhyun’s sure the other must have felt frustrated and stressed throughout his time at the helm, but he knows that Jongin won’t give up his empire that easily. **It would take a _miracle_ for Jongin to prioritize something else over work. **A miracle that Baekhyun couldn’t define, but he certainly wishes for it to come soon if only to give his boss a little respite.

 

* * *

 

“This is really, really good!” Jongin smiled appreciatively and inhaled a couple more mouthfuls of his carbonara before switching his attention to his phone when it had _pinged_ at the arrival of a new email in his inbox. He didn’t know what got over him, but Baekhyun just snapped because it wasn’t the first time _and can’t Jongin not look at his phone for a second?!_ “Yah! Can you just eat and not touch your phone for like an hour at most?” Baekhyun scowled. When a frown made its way onto Jongin’s face, Baekhyun’s eyes enlarged at once as he ducked his head. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what got over me…” He pinched his eyes shut and prayed that his boss wouldn’t fire him right there and then.

 

He was waiting to hear it, the two words “ _You’re fired”_ from the other, but he was pleasantly surprised when Jongin started laughing. “You’re pretty amusing.” The younger choked out, and surprise surprise; he actually slipped his phone back into his coat’s pocket. Baekhyun was left gaping. “I think I’ll keep you, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongin chuckled before gesturing at the other’s plate of aglio olio. “You’re not going to finish that?” He asked. Baekhyun gulped and picked up his fork, nibbling on a small piece of prawn timidly.

 

“I’m sorry, boss. I didn’t mean to criticize you for being so obsessed over work all the time, _which you kind of are by the way_ ” He blushed slightly, “but that’s besides the point.” He rushed out. Jongin had cocked one of his eyebrows, as if he was urging the other to continue speaking. “You’re only twenty-five, Jongin-sshi… Don’t you think you should learn how to enjoy life a little instead of always being so strung up with business dealings and what not?” Baekhyun frowned. “Just my own personal opinion!” He interjected when Jongin looked as if he was about to rebut his claim. “You should get out there and live life a little…” Baekhyun’s words trailed off into a whisper.

 

“I’m a CEO.” Jongin said simply. “I barely have time to eat and sleep.” Baekhyun frowned. “But that shouldn’t be the case, Jongin!” If the latter noticed that Baekhyun had failed to keep to the honorifics, he didn’t mention anything. “When’s the last time you actually took a day off?” Jongin cocked his head to the side and contemplated. “Five years ago?” He shrugged. “And that doesn’t bother you?” Baekhyun gasped. “Not really.” Jongin shook his head, “Besides… if I really do get a day off, honestly, I’ll be stumped as to how I should spend the time.”

 

Baekhyun slapped his forehead. “Well, since you’re done with your lunch and I’m not… Why don’t you take the time you have left before your next meeting to just sit back and not think about work?” Jongin hummed and leaned back into his seat. Baekhyun had made it sound like he was challenging Jongin to not think about work for the next couple of minutes. “Sounds pretty simple enough.” Jongin smiled; he’d always like a good challenge. They were seated at the outdoor seats by the sidewalk, the cool temperatures of spring enjoyable as they lunched.

 

When seconds ticked by and the silence was beginning to get awkward, Jongin cleared his throat and pointed at the building across the road. “I didn’t know you can see my office from here.” He ignored the sound of Baekhyun choking on his pasta, “Wait- So does that mean members of the public have been watching me all these years without me knowing?” Jongin gaped at his PA. _I hope they didn’t catch the times I’d dig my nose because that will make news!_

 

Baekhyun could only roll his eyes. “You are impossible, Kim Jongin.” He sighed, “Not one minute has gone by and you’re already talking about your office of all things… it’s like your mind is auto-tuned to revolve around work.” Jongin spluttered, “B-But I- well, never mind… What else am I supposed to talk about?” He frowned. “I don’t know! Why don’t you people-watch, like what other normal people will do when they have a bit of spare time?” Baekhyun suggested, nibbling at the end of a strand of noodle. Jongin narrowed his eyes at the other. _Can’t he eat any faster?_

 

“People-watch?” He asked instead. Baekhyun nodded and pointed at a certain direction with his fork. “Like if I were you, I’ll be commenting about that cute waiter over there.” The other mentioned absentmindedly before blushing and shooting anxious eyes at Jongin because he’d admitted to ogling another male in front of his boss. The South Korean culture always has been pretty homophobic and Baekhyun didn’t know if Jongin was one of those who’d always been vocal against gays.

 

“I didn’t mean-” He was silenced by Jongin’s soft chuckle. “It’s okay, Baekhyun.” The said male found a smile creeping onto his face because he knew Jongin didn’t mind by the way he was smiling gently at him. “I’m not against gays.” The other whispered, giving him a wink at the end. _It’s so easy to tease him_ Jongin smirked inwardly. Baekhyun almost choked on his pasta again _because did his boss just give **the** wink? _ “Are you gay too?!” He choked out, only to flush red and shoot sorry glances at Jongin because his voice wasn’t exactly soft when he’d said it. “Why don’t you just declare it on national TV instead, I think there are still some people who didn’t hear you.” Jongin hissed.

 

“By the way, the answer to your question is that I’m quite open.” He added a second later. “I’ve had flings with both females and males before, it’s just… I don’t really have much time to sustain a relationship.” Baekhyun hummed in response. “What about you then? Are you in a relationship now?” Jongin asked. “Oh no!” Baekhyun blushed, “I’m single and ready to mingle.” He joked and Jongin joined him in his laughter. “Then why don’t you ask out your cute waiter then?” The younger wriggled his brows.

 

A look of horror spread on Baekhyun’s face when Jongin waved the said waiter over. He quickly nudged the other’s leg multiple times, only to straighten up and smile shyly when the waiter reached their table. “Yes, sirs… What can I get for you?” He was tall and quite pale; Baekhyun wasn’t prepared for the deep voice though. “Hi, this is my friend, Baekhyun, over here.” Jongin got straight to introducing the currently fidgeting male. “H-Hi…” Baekhyun shyly lifted his hand in greeting when the waiter turned his way to give him an acknowledging nod. “What can I get for you two?” The waiter repeated again.

 

“Well, why don’t you ask Baekhyun?” Jongin gestured at his PA who was still staring wide-eyed at the waiter. If you wait long enough, drool would most probably flow from the edge of Baekhyun’s open mouth because the wind had decided to grace them with its presence suddenly and the waiter’s collarbones had made a surprise appearance no thanks to the open button on his top. “I-I…” He stuttered, ignoring the encouraging look on his boss’s face. A flash of impatience swept past the waiter’s face. “I wanted to know your name!” Baekhyun blurted. “And your phone number too.” Jongin added in, giving Baekhyun a small wink.

 

“Sehun?” The voice could only be described as melodious. The waiter whipped around just like that; though the mention of his name had been soft, somehow, the voice carried over the noise from a nearby table where a group of rowdy teenagers had gathered. “I’ve got to go.” The waiter- Sehun murmured before rushing away towards a table in the far corner at once, leaving Baekhyun to gape because he’d learnt the other’s name and leaving Jongin to frown because that was kind of rude for the waiter to just brush them off like that. _How did he even hear his name being called? All I heard was a faint whisper-like voice._ He narrowed his eyes in the direction Sehun had fled to, half-determined to scold the patron that had stolen their waiter from them. Jongin’s words died in his throat when he caught a glimpse of the male Sehun was speaking to though.

 

He couldn’t explain why he found himself staring at the other. Being a busy man, Jongin’s mind almost always doesn’t have time to linger on faces, but somehow, he couldn’t keep his eyes off those large orbs. As Baekhyun was still fanning his cheeks and mumbling to himself, Jongin had rolled his eyes and gave up on the other a long time ago when he’d began to giggle to himself, he stared as Sehun crouched down beside the small male. They were just out of his hearing range and Jongin frowned. Not because he couldn’t hear what the pair were conversing about, but because he didn’t know why he cared enough to want to hear what they were saying.

 

“What are you staring at, boss?” Baekhyun’s voice penetrated his mind and Jongin jolted upright. “N-Nothing…” He stuttered, cursing himself inwardly. His PA narrowed his eyes at him before glancing over at the direction he’d been staring at. “Were you staring at my Sehun?” _Your Sehun?_ Jongin arched an eyebrow. Baekhyun scowled, “Do you like him too? Are you trying to steal him from me? FIGHT ME BITCH I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN.”

 

Jongin held both his hands up in surrender right away. “I wasn’t ogling your love interest, relax.” _Possessive, aren’t you?_ The CEO snorted. “Oh…” Baekhyun fell silent before a faint blush appeared. “Forget what I said then.” His eyes darted to Jongin’s. “Haha.” He grimaced awkwardly. Jongin blinked spastically. _It’s almost like Baekhyun has split personality disorder; one minute he’ll act all meek and nervous in front of Jongin, the next, he’ll threaten to go all Taekwondo on him._

 

“Who’s that?” Jongin cleared his throat and pointed at the male Sehun was _still_ speaking to. He tried to make his voice sound as nonchalant as possible. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t question his sudden interest in the stranger. “I don’t have his name, but that guy comes to this café every single day.” He pointed out. Jongin raised his eyebrows when Sehun squeezed the other into a side-hug before walking away and back inside the café. “Come to think about it… he always sits at the same table when I come in for lunch.” Jongin hummed offhandedly at Baekhyun’s remark, his eyes still trained on the other. “Are you interested in him?” The PA raised his voice excitedly, only for Jongin to shut him up with a withering glare. There was something odd in the way the male keeps staring off into the distance, remaining oblivious to his nearby surroundings.

 

Yes, Jongin was intrigued. 

 

* * *

 

“So can I tell the contractors to go ahead with the plan?” Junmyeon frowned and looked up when he got no reply from Jongin. There was a blank look on the CEO’s face as he stared out of his office’s window. “Have you not been listening to what I’ve been saying for the past half hour?” The Chief of Finance scowled and slammed his bound copy of the proposal he’d just been pitching onto the other’s desk, startling the younger. Junmyeon didn’t even feel bad when his cousin toppled off his seat and onto the floor. “I’m okay!” Jongin popped up almost immediately and gave the other a sheepish grin.

 

“What were you saying, hyung?” The CEO scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. “What were you staring at?” Junmyeon frowned and stood from his seat, pacing over to stand behind Jongin’s desk. “I wasn’t staring at him, hyung!” The younger rushed out, standing up as well and attempting to block his cousin from looking out of the glass window. “Him?” The CFO raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Jongin must have been staring at the café across the street; there wasn’t much else to see besides the lively café as other boring skyscrapers surrounded them. The better question was _whom_ the other had been staring at. It would surely be someone pretty attractive if he or she had managed to catch Jongin’s attention.

 

Junmyeon craned his neck to look past Jongin’s shoulder but found that he couldn’t because the other was pretty insistent on preventing him from doing so. Also because he was much shorter than his _younger_ cousin. “Fuck you!” Junmyeon scowled before spinning around to walk out of Jongin’s office. “Come find me when you’ve plucked your head out of the clouds.” He muttered before leaving.

 

The second he left, Jongin jumped to sit on his chair, wheeled himself over to the window and pressed his face right up the glass. His hands were pressed right up beside his face. The CEO could care less if the people on the ground could see up his nostrils, all he could think about was the unmoving male _still_ sitting at that corner table. “What are you staring at?” Jongin mumbled to himself. There wasn’t anything interesting enough for the other to be staring at in such a transfixed manner. He watched as Sehun walked out and sat beside the other male. His face was breaking off into a brilliant smile at the other’s presence, and Jongin was blinded.

 

 _He should smile at me like that._ Jongin frowned. _Wait, what?_ He shuddered and squinted at the pair. “Are they dating?” He squeaked when he saw Sehun lean in to prop his ear against the other’s cupped mouth. The waiter smiled after a minute and nodded enthusiastically before walking away to tend to another customer. Jongin watched as the other male waved him off without really looking at him, before plucking out a small book from his bag and flipping it open. “What is he doing?” He murmured to himself as he watched the other trace the pages with his fingers.

 

“What are _you_ doing?” There was a sudden voice too close to his ear and Jongin yelped, knocking his head against the glass, before falling to ground again. Baekhyun jumped back and raised his arms in mock surrender at once. “Are you a ghost? Why did you creep up like that?” Jongin snapped and glared at his PA who did not look sorry at all. _You’re the creep for flat-out stalking someone,_ Baekhyun wanted to retort. “Anyway why are you in my office?” The CEO cleared his throat and wheeled his seat back to his desk. He then pretended to flip open a thick file to study the documents like he hadn’t been acting weird before. Baekhyun scoffed. _He thinks I don’t know that he’s been staring at that man for the past hour now._

 

“I wanted to remind you that you have an interview at five.” Jongin nodded before waving his hands at the other. “I got it, you can go out now!” He shooed Baekhyun away before gesturing at the small stack of files at the corner of his desk. “I’m very busy you know…” Jongin sighed exaggeratedly. Baekhyun was suspicious but he nodded and left anyways. Once the other was gone, the CEO _attempted_ to start vetting the agreement letter laid out in front of him, but not one sentence in, Jongin’s head was glancing behind him and across the road at the café once more. This was the first time he’d ever neglected his work to pay attention on something else, in this case, someone else; even he himself was taken aback because _why makes you so special?_ Jongin frowned.

 

* * *

 

“Staying overtime today again, boss?” Baekhyun asked politely as they headed out of the meeting room and back towards their office’s floor. It was slightly past six in the afternoon now, the time where most employees will leave for the day. Six was also the time the PA left work usually, unlike his boss who was notorious for leaving office only past ten at night. But to his surprise, Jongin shook his head. “Not today, there’s somewhere I have to be.” Baekhyun arched his eyebrow and followed the other into the lift. “You have a date or something tonight?” He probed. “D-D-Date?” Jongin stuttered dumbly before a suspicious blush made its way onto his face. “No, no, no! I just thought of enjoying a cup of coffee at the café across the street.” The younger’s eyes darted to Baekhyun’s face before he stared holes into his own pair of shoes.

 

Baekhyun almost snorted because _since when does Kim Jongin drinks coffee?!_ He clearly remembered his first day at work where he’d enthusiastically prepared the other a delicious warm cup of coffee in a bid to butter up to his boss. Needless to say, Jongin had rejected the drink without even looking at it. “I hate coffee. It tastes like poison. Don’t you dare make coffee for me again.” Those were his exact words. _So why does he want to grab a cup of coffee now?_ Jongin was tapping his foot anxiously, well aware that Baekhyun was currently judging him so hard. “I thought you hated coffee?” He asked. There was a light teasing tone to his question.

 

Jongin merely grunted and brushed past him quickly when the lift doors opened. He reminded Baekhyun so much of a suspicious character attempting to evade questioning and capture by the police. “It’s that cutie from across the street right?” The PA crowed. The next second, Jongin had popped his head out of his office to give him a withering glare. And Baekhyun just knew that he’d hit the nail right on the head.

 

* * *

 

 _Well, if this isn’t a lucky coincidence…_ Jongin smiled proudly before approaching the table where the male sat alone. All the other neighboring tables were full; Jongin pretends not to see the unoccupied table to the right, and pressed on, strawberry smoothie held tight in his hand. He doesn’t see the worried frown Sehun shot him from where the waiter stood inside the café. “Hi, may I sit here?” Jongin asked. He certainly wasn’t expecting the other male to start, book flying out of his hand and landing on the sidewalk beside him. “I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized and scooped up the book before placing it in front of the other on the table.

 

“It’s okay…” The other’s voice was so soft that Jongin had to crane his neck to listen. “And yes, you may sit with me.” Jongin looked so confused because the man was facing him, yet, he wasn’t exactly looking at him. The CEO turned his head to his left to check if the other was staring at something else, but there wasn’t anything behind him so he turned to face the other again. “Uhm… I’m over here.” He chuckled softly, waving his hands in front of the other’s eyes for good measure. “Oh. Sorry.” Faint pink appeared on his face, it wasn’t one of shyness but one of embarrassment, but Jongin wasn’t to know. _Finally._ Jongin smiled because finally, he was finally met with that beautiful pair of wide eyes.

 

“I’m Jongin. What’s your name?” He blurted out. There was a moment of hesitation before the other turned away and began fiddling with his fingers. “Kyungsoo.” The male –Kyungsoo called out softly. Jongin nodded before blurting out again, “A beautiful fitting name for a beautiful man, Kyungsoo.” When he realized what he’d just said, Jongin’s eyes widened before he banged his head twice on the table because _what the fuck was that, Jongin?_

 

There go all the filters in his mouth. He was a public figure for god’s sake, he’d accepted countless of interviews and he’d aced every single one of his public speeches, so why were his words turning to mush in front of this particular guy? Kyungsoo blushed and toyed with his shirt, so at least the other’s reaction could be considered as somewhat of an achievement, Jongin notes.

 

Just when the silence between them stretched, Kyungsoo jolted, as if he’d remembered something, and turned to the side to face the sidewalk. “Uhm…” He nibbled anxiously on his bottom lip, “I dropped my book earlier when you startled me… Can you help me pick it up?” _What?_ Jongin furrowed his brows and stared in confusion at the said book placed on the table. Because he’d remained silent, Kyungsoo had actually leaned down to search for the book by feeling the floor with his bare hands.

 

That’s when he _knew_. _You can’t see… You’re blind?_ “But your book is right here? On the table… I picked it up for you.” He said out softly, watching as Kyungsoo straightened up and turned his body in the direction of his voice before placing his hands on the table top, finally finding what he was looking for. “Oh. I’m sorry.” The other’s face was now blank; he must have known that Jongin had finally figured out he was blind. “I didn’t know because I’m-” Kyungsoo’s words were lodged in his throat. “Because I’m-”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.” Jongin interjected. _I know._ He studied Kyungsoo’s face carefully. If the silence before was awkward, the silence now was suffocating. Did he know that the other was blind? _No, he didn’t._ But does it matter now that he’d found out he was? Jongin shook his head defiantly because even if the other couldn’t see, it didn’t make him any less human. The same amount of respect should still be given to Kyungsoo; the other didn’t need his pity. “I don’t want your pity.” Kyungsoo choked out suddenly. Jongin could see some tears pooling at the corner of the other’s eyes but he didn’t comment on it, fearing that it’d set him off.

 

“I don’t pity you.” He replied simply. “Quite the contrary, really.” Jongin smiled at the shock on Kyungsoo’s face. “I find you really admirable.” He said seriously before clearing his throat and picking up the other’s book. “Nice book you’ve got here…” Jongin attempted to switch their conversation topic, “Is it interesting?” The pages of the book were not lined with words but with small dots that came together to paint the story – braille. “It’s so cool how you can read this.” Jongin commented, “It’s almost like a secret code only you can decipher, very James Bond-esque.” At least Kyungsoo let out a soft chuckle. And Jongin’s heart lifted.

 

For the next half hour or so, the conversation flowed naturally between them. Even Jongin was surprised at how it easy it was to speak with the other, chatting up just about everything under the sky. He’d always had a very closed-off personality; only Junmyeon and his immediate family were considered close to him, knowing everything there is to know about him. But he doesn’t feel uncomfortable sharing details about his life with Kyungsoo. Which is telling by itself really.

 

“Your occupation?” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to ask a question. “Uhm… his eyes glanced over to the building across the road aka. his building, “I’m a businessman.” He replied. “I work around here actually.” Kyungsoo hummed, “The nine to five kind of white-collar worker?” Jongin shook his head and took in the last mouthful of his smoothie. “I’m actually a CEO.” He sounded almost modest when he’d said it. _Did I sound like I was flaunting my position because I certainly won’t want Kyungsoo to think that I was?_ Jongin bit down on his bottom lip; it was a nervous tic.

 

“Oh.” The surprise was evident on the other’s face. “You must be a very busy man then.” Kyungsoo replied after awhile. Well, Jongin couldn’t really deny that. “What about you?” He returned the other’s initial question. _Do you work or…?_ “I’m currently not employed.” Kyungsoo hung his head and Jongin berated himself inwardly for causing the sudden drop in the other’s mood. “But I see the positive side in not having a job.” Jongin said, “I get so busy and stressed sometimes that I wish I can just take off and sleep all day.” He chuckled.

 

“It must be tough for you…” There was almost a layer of pity coating Kyungsoo’s words. Jongin hummed, “But it’s my job… a duty to my family when my dad passed on the business to me.” _What can I do?_ He shrugged. “But don’t you have other dreams? Like your personal interests… what did you want to become when you were young?” The blind man questioned. “Of course I did!” Jongin exclaimed before leaning closer to Kyungsoo’s ear. “Don’t tell anyone I said this, but I wanted to be a professional dancer when I was growing up.” The latter giggled. “That’s a vast difference – a dancer and a CEO.” Jongin nodded and laughed, “Well, it was either dancer or professional dog-walker for me.” It sounded so ridiculous that Kyungsoo burst out into a bout of laughter.

 

“It isn’t funny!” Jongin huffed in all seriousness. But contrary to being upset because the other was laughing at him, the CEO found himself smiling along because _did anyone ever noticed that Kyungsoo’s lips can curl up into heart-shaped smile?_ “I really do like dogs, okay?” Jongin said softly. “Well, judging by your personality, or rather, what I’ve gathered from the short time we’ve spent talking to each other, I would say it doesn’t come to a surprise to me.” Kyungsoo smiled. He didn’t know why he did it, but Jongin reached up to hold the other’s chin before turning his head gently so that Kyungsoo’s face was now facing him directly and not away from him. _I wish you could see me._

 

There was a faint blush creeping up the other’s face, but their short moment was interrupted when Sehun strode up to them with an indescribable expression on his face. He barely glanced at Jongin before he knelt down beside Kyungsoo. “Soo?” Sehun called out softly, warm palm placed on the said man’s thigh. Jongin notes that Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised by the sudden appearance of the waiter. “Hi Sehunnie… Your shift ended already?” Kyungsoo beamed and looked down, and to Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo was actually _looking_ at the crouching waiter and not a centimeter to his left or right. His heart fell because it kind of explains how accustomed the blind man was to the other; further emphasizing their close relationship.

 

“Yes, we can go home now.” Sehun finally turned to give Jongin the once-over. “Was this man bothering you?” The CEO leaned back slightly because that was quite an intimidating glare. “I would never hurt him.” Jongin blurted out at the same time Kyungsoo shook his head and said, “No, we were just having a lovely conversation actually.” Sehun was still eyeing him like he didn’t believe what he’d said. Jongin was very tempted to stick his tongue out at the waiter. _Yes, very mature, Kim Jongin._

 

“Let’s go home, Hunnie…” Kyungsoo stood and held out his arm, to which Sehun sidled right up to him straightaway. “ **Chanyeol didn’t come today**.” He said so softly. Sehun nodded, though there was a _pained smile_ on the waiter’s face. There were two questions on Jongin’s mind really – Home… you mean the pair was staying together? And who’s Chanyeol? He stood up quickly and took a step towards Kyungsoo, who already had his back turned and was being guided away by Sehun. “Wait, Kyungsoo!” Jongin called out. Both males halted and turned around. “Oh, I forgot… bye Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled and waved back, eyes drifted over to Jongin’s left.

 

 _You can’t just leave like that…_ Jongin pouted because he really enjoyed spending time with the other. _And I don’t have your phone number…_ “Will I see you again?” was the question that tumbled out of his mouth instead. Sehun was still glaring at him, arms wrapped protectively around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. But Jongin’s focus was only on the shorter man. “I come to the café everyday.” Kyungsoo smiled, though there was just something off about the way his lips curled up only slightly, unlike the full-blown heart-shaped grin he’d graced the other earlier. “Goodbye, Jongin.” He nodded before Sehun tugged on his arm gently and they were walking away again.

 

And this time, Jongin just lets him go.

 

“I thought you said you were a busy man, Jongin.” It was fortunate that the CEO hadn’t sipped on his glass of iced tea like he’d intended to do the second he sat down from across Kyungsoo at the quiet corner of the café. It was barely nine in the morning; a time where most office workers were already parked at their working stations, or an hour too early for those who start work late, not forgetting the average citizens seeking a decent place for breakfast and finding their way to this particular café. The café was half empty with plenty of tables still unoccupied; well, if you were one of those bent on looking at the positives of life, you’d say the café was half full.

 

Jongin cleared his throat awkwardly and set the glass down onto the table gently. “Good morning to you too… How did you know I was here?” He bit down on his bottom lip shyly and glanced at the smiling man.

 

“I might be blind, but I’m not that oblivious to my surroundings, Jongin.” Kyungsoo replied with a cold voice. If the other weren’t smiling as he said it, Jongin would probably have been rushing to apologize for being so tactless. He muttered a soft “I’m sorry” nonetheless, to which Kyungsoo waved off and chuckled. “It’s okay, Jongin. I’m not mad, you don’t have to crap your pants about it.” He wrinkled his nose in the air, _cutely_ , in Jongin’s opinion, “I recognize your cologne.” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

The CEO absolutely froze in his seat when the other leaned forward to sniff the air around him, not in any way being discrete. “Cinnamon and is that Cedarwood, I believe?” Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side before his lips curled up into a triumphant smile when Jongin grunted in acknowledgment. “No sight, but nose of dog.” The little man pointed to his nose and imitated soft barks of a pup before he and Jongin were breaking out into laughter. _You are absolutely adorable, Kyungsoo._ The CEO smiled to himself before taking a sip of his drink to distract his thoughts.

 

“Anyways, what are you doing in the café so early? I thought you are a CEO? Aren’t CEOs busy… unless you’re faking your identity, Mr Kim?” Kyungsoo teased.

 

“I _am_ very busy!” Jongin blurted out. He said that just as he rejected yet another call from his secretary before slipping his phone into the pocket of his coat. “But even a busy man has to have a hearty breakfast, ain’t that right?” He chuckled forcefully before tucking his hands on his lap awkwardly. It was every bit a blatant lie; Jongin hadn’t had a proper breakfast in months, usually relying on a power bar to get through the busy mornings. But he couldn’t just say that the only reason why he was here when he very well should be in his office going through files was because of Kyungsoo, could he?

 

He grimaced when his phone let out another _ping_ , a new email undoubtedly from Baekhyun asking about his whereabouts. If his memory didn’t fail him, he only had a meeting with Junmyeon and Jongdae, their senior marketing director, in his office at half past ten; it was still early to be honest, moreover, he’d already read the necessary documents on his way from home. Jongin let out another chuckle when he ignored yet another call. He could just imagine how flustered Baekhyun is currently, running around like a headless chicken. “You’re not going to pick that up?” Kyungsoo frowned. He’d probably heard the low buzz of his phone.

 

“Nope.” Jongin smiled, popping the “p” amusedly. “One shouldn’t be distracted by other things when eating right?” The CEO smirked inwardly because that wasn’t the case at all previously.

 

Jongin conveyed his thanks to the waiter without looking up when a plate of croissants and omelette was set in front of him. “You need anything to go with your glass of water, Soo?” Jongin’s head snapped up at once when he heard Sehun’s voice. As expected, Kyungsoo didn’t even startle at the waiter’s voice, and as expected, Sehun was glaring down at Jongin with suspicion in his eyes.

 

“No thanks, Sehunnie.” The blind man smiled.

 

“Just having a nice chat with Kyungsoo here as I eat my breakfast.” Jongin raised his arms up in mock surrender when the other turned his questioning eyes to him. Sehun’s eyes narrowed even further if possible.

 

“I heard from Soo that you’re a businessman?” The waiter plopped his tray on the table and leaned against it. “Shouldn’t you be at work by now?” He asked. Jongin really didn’t know why the other was so cold and rude to him. Perhaps, he was just being overprotective of Kyungsoo since the man was blind and he was afraid that someone would take advantage of him? Jongin sighed. _What should I do to convince you that I wouldn’t harm Kyungsoo?_

 

“Don’t be rude, Sehun.” Kyungsoo scolded the other man lightly before shooing him away with an “I’ll be fine, don’t slack off your work.”

 

In the midst of chewing on his forkful of eggs, his eyes flitted up to his office and Jongin almost choked when he spotted his secretary pacing about his desk. “You okay?” Kyungsoo sounded worried as he heard him cough.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine.” Jongin thumped at his chest twice before turning his body to the side, one hand raised to block his face as he peeked out through his fingers to stare at what Baekhyun was doing. He panicked when he saw Baekhyun press his face up against the glass and craned his neck to squint outside, in his direction. _Oh shit._ He was grateful (for once) that Kyungsoo couldn’t see him for his face was practically buried in the table. In other words, he was making a fool out of himself. Jongin saw Baekhyun jump and his eyes fly open when he finally spotted him. His secretary’s mouth was open so wide Jongin was beginning to worry that flies will enter.

 

This time, he couldn’t avoid answering his phone when Baekhyun called him. “Yes?” He snapped, tad annoyed by the other’s intrusion into his and Kyungsoo’s time alone. He saw Kyungsoo jump slightly, not at all expecting the sudden raise of his voice, and he muttered out a quick apology before whispering into the phone. “What?” Jongin repeated.

 

“Are you out on a date, boss?” Baekhyun sounded as hysterical as he looked.

 

“Breakfast.” He quickly corrected before asking again, “Why are you calling?” The secretary was raising his hand full of files and waving it at him.

 

“The contract with the Oh Group. They made some further demands, I thought we should run through the details again.” Jongin hummed. He was listening but he couldn’t help but be distracted by Kyungsoo’s peaceful face; it’s as if he had all the time in the world, a face void of any responsibilities and stress.

 

“I’ll come up in thirty minutes.” He muttered before hanging up.

 

“You’re leaving soon?” were the first words that left Kyungsoo’s mouth after Jongin deposited his phone in his pocket.

 

“In a while…” Jongin nodded, but the other couldn’t see the sad pout on the CEO’s face, “after I finish up my meal. I’m sorry I can’t accompany you any longer.” Kyungsoo hummed before looking down at his lap sadly. Jongin watched as the other dug through his bag before retrieving a book. It was a different one from yesterday.

 

“It’s okay.” The blind man started, but Jongin didn’t miss the words he whispered after. “Everyone leaves me sometime anyways.”

 

 _What does that mean?_ The CEO frowned. He quickly gobbled up his last bite before wiping his mouth with a tissue, not knowing how to respond to the other after what he’d said. “I have to go now, Kyungsoo. Are you not going home anytime soon?” He asked, remembering that the other was unemployed and wouldn’t have to leave for work unlike him. Kyungsoo merely shook his head and gripped the table tightly, like he didn’t want to let go of it. Jongin figures the other must really be determined not to leave.

 

“N-No… I’m staying.” The blind man replied.

 

“Why?” Jongin couldn’t help but blurt out. Because it was a question that has been plaguing his mind. _Why are you here everyday, Kyungsoo?_ It couldn’t be because the food was good or because the ambience was lovely, so “Why do you come everyday?” The CEO repeats. He was really curious as to what could be the reason.

 

It was clear that there was something _off_ because Kyungsoo looked panicky at once, his eyes darting around wildly, fingers twitching before he interlocked his two hands. “I’m waiting for someone.” He replied after a short period of silence. _Someone?_ Jongin cocks his head to the side.

 

“Who?” He couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s answer was as soft as a whisper Jongin had to crane his neck forward to actually hear his reply. _Who is this Chanyeol?_ The blind man looked dazed despite it being the norm that his eyes were not focusing on anything in particular because of his condition.

 

“I’m waiting for C-Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo repeated before turning his head towards the CEO’s direction. “He said he would come for me.” Jongin frowns for he doesn’t understand. “He promised.” Kyungsoo whispered. This time, the latter became worried when Kyungsoo’s eyes glazed over, the other on the verge of tears. “I will wait for him to come back.”

 

“Please don’t cr-” His attempt to comfort the other and persuade him not to cry was interrupted by the loud insistent buzz of his phone. _Baekhyun._ Jongin’s head snapped up to his office at once and sure enough, his secretary was staring back at him, phone pressed against his ear as he gestured for the CEO to pick up. The latter glanced back down at Kyungsoo once more before picking up the call, not without an annoyed glare up though.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, boss, but we really need to look over these files as soon as possible. The CFO has told me to pass on this message and-” Jongin cut in just then with an impatient “I got it” before he hung up.

 

He really didn’t want to leave Kyungsoo when he looks so vulnerable though. Just then, Sehun came up to his side and dragged him to stand by his arm. The scowl on his face was every bit intimidating. “You made him cry!” He accused Jongin and shoves him hard in the chest, the latter bumping into the hard surface of the table unforgivingly. Jongin grimaced and looked over to Kyungsoo who wasn’t even paying attention to them.

 

“How dare you…” Sehun yanked him forward by the collar and started shoving him out of the café’s perimeters, onto the sidewalk. “Leave!” He all but growls in the CEO’s face.

 

 _Wait…_ “But what did I do wrong?” Jongin frowns, “I never intended to make him cry. I would _never_.” He tries to convince the other, but Sehun had already turned his back on him and crouched down beside Kyungsoo to comfort the latter.

 

Jongin takes a hesitant step backwards for he thinks he has already done enough damage. Kyungsoo looks distraught, and the only reason for it he gathers is the one name – Chanyeol. The man must be very important for Kyungsoo to cry over him. It was only when the incessant buzz of his phone started again that the CEO finally turns away from the blind man’s crying face. Chanyeol, whoever this may be, was the source of Kyungsoo’s sadness.

 

Jongin hopes he can become the other’s source of light.

 

*

 

It was nearly twilight by the time Jongin was done with his duties for the day. Reclining in his armchair, the CEO spins around to stare out of his office’s windows. He’d just had an awful session with the Oh group, the other corporation driving a hard bargain in their supposed collaboration; he’d sprouted a headache. “Can’t get enough of looking at your cutie?” Jongin jumps in his spot, hand coming up to clutch at his chest. He should have known that Baekhyun would appear out of nowhere; his secretary had a habit of creeping up on people (read: him).

 

“I wasn’t looking at Kyungsoo, besides he just left at around five-” He rushes out in a desperate attempt at defense, only to fall silent at the victorious smirk on Baekhyun’s face. _Oh._ Jongin slaps himself on the cheek inwardly; he’d practically admitted that he’d been keeping an eye on Kyungsoo long enough for him to know exactly what time the other man had left the café.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you sneaking a look behind your back every few minutes throughout the entire five hour discussion we just had… you’d turn away everytime Chairman Oh so much as makes a comment…” The secretary teased.

 

 _It’s only because I can’t stand that old man_ , Jongin scowls. “You know…” He rose to his full height just then, towering over Baekhyun. “It was only a few days ago that you’d started out as my secretary, and I still remember how nervous and panicky you were, always acting so submissive in front of me…” The other male’s face starts to pale, probably sensing what his boss was about to say next. “Now you’re even speaking to me so informally; like we’ve been long-time friends… Do. You. Want. To. Get. Fired.” Jongin enunciates, enjoying inflicting the look of terror on Baekhyun’s face.

 

The secretary dropped down at once to clutch at his leg. Jongin steps backwards hastily, a tad shocked for he’d only meant it as a joke. “PLEASE DON’T FIRE ME!” Baekhyun wails, tugging on Jongin’s dress pants incessantly. “I HAVE A FAMILY TO FEED.” The man probably remembers all the past rumors of how Jongin had easily fired his previous assistants, some even over small matters.

 

“You don’t even have kids, nor are you married.” The CEO deadpans. He wants to laugh because Baekhyun was over-exaggerating everything it was amusing.

 

“… …”

 

“I have a dog.” The other blurts out a second later in a whisper. When faced with Jongin’s arched eyebrows, the older nods enthusiastically. “My corgi eats so much you can’t even begin to imagine it.” Baekhyun pleads. “PLEASE DON’T FIRE ME OR MY DOG WILL DIE.”

 

Because Jongin is a dog lover himself, he decides to let it slide.

 

The CEO eyes the tall, thin man wiping down a table by the window of the café across the road and a small smile makes its way onto his face. The moment from this morning still left a sour taste in his mouth, and Jongin is more than determined to find out more. “I won’t fire you, Baekhyun. Don’t worry…” He turns to look at the said man with twinkling eyes, “But instead, you’re going to have to do something for me first.”

 

“You pervert.” Baekhyun’s hands immediately come up to form a huge ‘X’ sign in front of his body. “I won’t repay you with my body.” The secretary squeaks. Jongin’s eyes widen before he smacks his forehead and runs the hand down his face slowly. “I wasn’t referring to a sexual favor…” The younger grits through his teeth and rolls his eyes. Honest to god, Baekhyun is so dumb sometimes; he is seriously reconsidering his decision not to fire the man.

 

“I need you to set up a meeting for me.” Jongin folds his arms and look back out the glass again. The secretary looks beyond relieved at his boss’s words. Baekhyun quickly whips out his scheduler and flips the pages to arrive at a blank one.

 

“Easy enough. I can do that… which company are you looking at?” He raises his head to look up at Jongin, pen already held poise over the paper.

 

The CEO chuckles and shakes his head. “It won’t be a business meeting. I want to meet someone for non work related stuff…” He waves his hand around carelessly and eyes Baekhyun up and down, “I’m not sure if you’re up to the task though.” Jongin’s voice lifts considerably. His secretary bobs his head up and down anxiously, _anything to keep his_ job, and when he asks _whom_ Jongin wants to meet, the CEO replies with a crooked smile.

 

“Your waiter boy… Sehun.” He jabs a finger in the direction behind him. “Can you do it?” Jongin challenges. The younger wants to find out why Sehun had forced him to leave Kyungsoo’s side that morning; he wants to find out what he’d done wrong to make the other cry; he wants to find out how he can redeem himself in the blind man’s eyes.

 

“Leave it to me.” Baekhyun nods determinedly before he freezes at a passing thought. “Wait- you’re not going to steal my bae away from me right?” The secretary narrows his eyes at Jongin. “Because that would be a big insult to the bro code.”

 

“Byun. Baek. Hyun.” The CEO pinches the bridge of his nose and whispers, voice a dangerous tint to it. Needless to say, Baekhyun decided to get the hell out of Jongin’s office before the other mutters out the two words he dreaded to hear.

 

*

 

“I must say… I’m impressed.” Jongin nods appreciatively at a slightly abashed-looking Baekhyun, half-hidden behind the scowling boy sitting on the other side of the booth the CEO slides into. “Sehun.” He greets with a mere nod of his head. Jongin doesn’t know how his secretary had managed to get the waiter to set aside some time to meet with him. But from the raging blush on Baekhyun’s cheek and how his eyes darted to stare at Sehun every few seconds, Jongin figures he doesn’t want to know.

 

“What is it you want to say, Kim?” Sehun spits out the last word almost in contempt. Jongin also wonders why this is the case but he sets that thought aside for now. “I’m busy.” The waiter folds his arms across his chest and leans back, only to jolt back forward when he feels Baekhyun’s creepy breath on the back of his neck; the latter leaning over to hear their conversation from the adjacent booth. Sehun curses and glares at Baekhyun before narrowing his eyes at Jongin.

 

“You’re not busy.” Jongin says offhandedly and gestured at the somewhat empty café. It was one of the rare times the other has been on night shift he presumes, it being almost ten at night. It was also one of the rare times Sehun hasn’t walked Kyungsoo back; Jongin knows because he’d seen the blind man wander off promptly at five in the evening, the waiter waving him goodbye and watching closely until Kyungsoo crosses the road safely.

 

The CEO hasn’t had the guts to meet Kyungsoo again after the whole crying incident, and that was almost a week ago. “I have some questions for you actually. You see… I’m a very curious man, Sehun, and-” Jongin stops short when he spots Baekhyun’s wide eyes peeking at him from the space above Sehun’s head. “You do know you can leave already right, Mr Byun?” The CEO scowls.

 

“But can’t I stay?” Baekhyun whines and cups his own cheeks, tilting his head to the side and lips immediately curling into a small smile once he lays eyes on Sehun.

 

“Leave.” Both Jongin and the waiter glare at each other when the single word slip from their mouths simultaneously. The pout on Baekhyun’s face can put any puppy’s to shame. “I can still see you, you know…” The CEO cranes his head to the left, chuckling when a grumbling Baekhyun emerges from behind a potted plant and makes for the door.

 

When he was sure that his secretary had left, Baekhyun had dithered outside the café’s window for a short moment, Jongin turns to look at Sehun seriously. “I want to know who you are to Kyungsoo and who’s Chanyeol?” At the unexpected questions, the waiter’s face hardens at once. Sehun’s phone on the table rings and after a short glance at it, he rejects the call, frown marring his face.

 

“Why do you want to know? You’re just a stranger.” Sehun scowls. “No, I’m not.” Jongin replies at once. “I’m Kyungsoo’s friend, and I want to know what I said wrong that morning, why did he cry, and why did you chase me away.” The other saw nothing wrong with telling Jongin the truth, only with the intention that satisfying his curiosity will get the other to drop all interest in Kyungsoo and their lives.

 

“I’m Kyungsoo’s best friend and brother-in-law.” Sehun sighs. _Brother-in-law_. That word resonates in Jongin’s mind and his jaw drops. There goes his chance, out of the window. “Kyungsoo’s m-married?” Jongin stutters for he never saw that coming.

 

“He _was_ engaged to be married.” Sehun corrects. And those words brought confusion onto the CEO’s face, but also just that little bit of hope. “Kyungsoo was engaged to be married to my older brother, Chanyeol.” Jongin’s eyes widen at the recognition of that name – Kyungsoo’s source of sadness.

 

“What happened then?” He asks, knowing that there must be more to the story. Sehun hesitates but relents in the end. “My brother passed away in a _freak accident_ more than a year ago.” The waiter scoffs and averts his eyes from Jongin and the latter pretends not to see the small tear that slipped out of the corner of Sehun’s eye. Jongin also wonders why the other placed such an emphasis on the words “freak accident” and if he was hinting at something else altogether. “He was on the way here to pick us up, but he never did make it.” Sehun whispers.

 

And Jongin feels a chill running through his body because now he knew why Kyungsoo had reacted in the way he did last week. _“I’m waiting for someone.”_ Jongin remembers the way the blind man had refused to leave, fingers digging into the surface of the table in desperation – he was waiting for his fiancé who obviously had passed on whilst on the way to pick him up.

 

“Is that why Kyungsoo comes to the café everyday? He comes to wait for your brother, his fiancé?” Jongin asks, but he thinks he already has the answer. Sehun nods sadly. “Does he not know that Chanyeol is dead?” The CEO proceeds with caution; Sehun was already looking vulnerable, and he doesn’t want to set the man off in any way.

 

“We told him… he just refuses to believe it.” The younger shakes his head dismally. “I can imagine the shock though. He and Yeol have always been really close… To not have your loved one coming home all of a sudden...” Jongin looks down at his lap, not really knowing what to say.

 

However, what he does know is that Kyungsoo is a very broken man. This just confirms his suspicions.

 

“I want to fix him, Sehun.” Jongin doesn’t know where that thought sprouted from, but he stares at the other earnestly. “Let me fix Kyungsoo. Please.” He adds after a second. And Sehun just sits there analyzing Jongin in silence.

 

Kyungsoo is his best friend even before he became his brother’s fiancé. Sehun had also promised to take care of the blind man – a promise he’d made when he first befriended the lonely kid no one wanted to approach in high school, and the promise he’d made to his brother. Perhaps he was running out of options, and perhaps he no longer wishes to see Kyungsoo living in the past, dwelling in depression and denial; Sehun relents.

 

The smile Jongin gives him was one born from both relief and gratitude.

 

“I suppose Soo can use a friend like you.” The waiter fixes him a glance. Jongin gulps and looks away because he doesn’t want to be just friends with the other; it would be a lie to say that he’s not in the least bit interested in Kyungsoo romantically. He remains a greedy man, and Jongin wonders how he’d get the other to move on when it is clear as day that Kyungsoo is still in love with another man.

 

Because not moving on or living in denial that his lover was dead is detrimental to Kyungsoo’s wellbeing. As time goes by, the man’s condition will get worse; he will slowly turn to wallow in grief. Jongin doesn’t want that to happen to Kyungsoo – god taking away the latter’s sight was already heart-wrenching enough, what more to slowly drive him to insanity after robbing him of his love. No man would wish for that misfortune to happen on anyone.

 

Just then, Sehun’s phone screen lights up before a soft melody played. This time, Jongin raises an eyebrow when the other rejects the call and deposits his phone into his pockets without even taking a glance at who the caller was. “It’s no one important.” Sehun supplies when faced with the CEO’s inquisitive gaze.

 

But the man’s scowl grows when the door chime rings and two men dressed in black suits step in, approaching their table. Jongin could only watch on in confusion as the two bowed at Sehun before addressing him. “Young master, the Chairman has requested for your presence in the manor.” The two men fidgeted on the spot when the waiter made no move to stand.

 

“Young mas-” Sehun sighed and stood quickly, silencing the one who had spoke with just his sheer presence and aura. “How did you guys find me?” He turns to eye them. At this point, Jongin’s jaw might as well be glued to the table for he has no idea what was going on, only an inkling that Sehun probably isn’t really just a waiter. _He called him young master for goodness sake._

 

“We drove past this café after we ended our meeting at Kim Conglomerates in the late afternoon.” The taller guard to the left mentioned with a small incline of his head. Jongin blinked _because did he just say Kim Conglomerates?_ “The Chairman saw you serving plates.” There was an awkward pregnant pause after that before the man continued, though somewhat in a cautious tone. “It’s about time you returned to the company, young master.”

 

Jongin jolts when Sehun slams his hand on the table, barely disguising his unexpected squeak with an awkward cough. He thinks he sees the other guard stifle a laugh, so Jongin glares at him with all his might. “That’s not my company! It’s my brother’s company… I won’t take his place.” Sehun growled.

 

“B-But…” The two men in black looked at a loss, “If you could just meet up with the chairman-” This time, the guards jump in their spot when Sehun steps out of the booth and stands right in their personal space. Jongin hesitates; he was unsure if he should step in just in case things turn ugly.

 

He was perplexed to be honest. He’d only met up with Sehun with the simple intention of finding out what’s wrong with Kyungsoo, and how he could possibly breach the gap between them to surpass just being friends; Jongin certainly wasn’t expecting to find himself in the middle of apparently some high society family drama.

 

Sehun – waiter by day, young master by night. _Is he an heir or someone important?_ Who knew? Jongin wonders if the other guy is keeping even more secrets.

 

“I think I should go now…” Jongin frowns and made to stand, pointing at the door as he gives Sehun a parting nod, “You guys should talk things out.” He suggested as well.

 

“I have nothing else to say.” Sehun shrugs and tugs off his apron with relative ease, “You can tell Grandpa that I won’t take over the Oh Group. Ever. He can forget about his retirement essentially.” The younger barges past Jongin for the CEO had frozen in his spot. _Because did Sehun just say Oh Group? The Oh Group?_

 

“Wait! Y-You’re that old man- _Chairman Oh’s_ grandson?” Jongin gasps _because who would have thought?_

 

Sehun basically shoots him an annoyed glare that screams, _“I think you’re incredibly dumb for realizing only now”_ and Jongin wonders if the other knew who he was the first instance he met him when he served him his lunch. “There’s a lot going on here that your pretty head isn’t aware of him.” The younger scoffs, and from the somewhat dark look in his eyes, Jongin’s unsure if he’s better off not knowing _what_.

 

*

 

“Where are you now, Kim?”

 

Let’s just say that Kim Jongin wasn’t expecting to hear Sehun’s gruff voice through his phone early on a Saturday morning for he hurls the device across the room and dives back under his comfortable duvets after a second of picking up the call. It was his rare rest day finally; he didn’t want to deal with any business calls of sorts.

 

He assumes it’s a business call with the recent revelation of Sehun’s true identity.

 

He groans and glares at his phone once it starts ringing again. _Persistent bastard… how did he even get my number in the first place?_ It probably took him more than a minute in his half-dazed state of non-sleep to figure it was definitely his secretary’s fault.

 

“What?” He hurls out angrily. “Is this about my company’s deal with the Oh Group? Has Chairman Oh finally got you to be the CEO? It’s like what-” Jongin glances at the clock by his bedside table and groans, “- eight in the bloody morning. Oh my god, my pillow needs me god damnit… I don’t need to hear about what other demands your side wants to make. Tell the old man I can give him 5% more shares. That’s the max I can go.”

 

There was a deep sigh from the other side of the line and when the silence seemed to drag on, Jongin decides to hang up again. But before he could, Sehun’s words stopped him.

 

“It’s about Kyungsoo actually…” Jongin could sense that little bit of hesitation in the other’s words, but he’d already stilled at that one name. “I… I can’t get myself out of the trip to Japan with my grandfather, and I have no one else to ask really…” Sehun clears his throat awkwardly. “Are you free today? I usually do this myself, but not today obviously. J-Just someone needs to go with him to make sure that he’s alright.”

 

“What’s the occasion? I can take him wherever he needs to go…” Jongin asks, already more than sold to the idea of accompanying Kyungsoo somewhere.

 

“Well, that’s the thing…” Sehun snorts, “You don’t need to take him anywhere… I didn’t accompany him last year, but followed after him in fact; just to make sure that he’s safe.” Jongin frowns, a little confused at what the other meant. “10am near Yeouido station. I’m dropping him off there before heading to the airport. He’ll set off from there.”

 

“Are you going to tell me where Kyungsoo’s heading?” He sighs resignedly and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, padding over and into the bathroom a few seconds later.

 

“He’s going to the Hangang Park.” Sehun answers in a heartbeat. “It would be Chanyeol hyung’s birthday today.” This one he says in a whisper. But Jongin hears him anyways; he hears him over the loud silence of the bathroom and that aching feeling in his chest.

 

*

 

 _Am I even in the right place?_ Jongin can’t help but wonder when it’s already a couple of minutes past the time Sehun had informed him to reach. _Was this all a joke? That bastard!_ But he shook his head and scanned the streets a second after; the other had sounded pretty serious over the phone and the reality of this day isn’t a joking matter.

 

He perks up just then when a white convertible pulls up along the curb. But Jongin literally feels his jaw drop when Sehun, dressed impeccably in a black suit, steps out of the driver’s seat and hurries over to open the passenger seat’s door. _Who knew the other would clean up so well?_

 

He stands and walks over to the man who was helping Kyungsoo out of the car, but all he got from Sehun was a silent nod of the head to acknowledge that he’d seen him. “Will you be okay?” He hears the man ask Kyungsoo before handing over a big wicker basket to the blind man.

 

“I’ll be fine alone. Just go before you miss your flight… Grandpa’s not going to be happy.” Kyungsoo smiles, nods, and pokes him with the walking stick he was clutching onto with his right hand. “Okay. Jesus! That’s sharp.” Sehun winces and shuts the car door. “When you’re done, just get Uncle Yoo to come pick you up okay? Watch out when crossing the road…” Kyungsoo raises his stick in warning just then and Sehun shuts up at once.

 

“Bye.” At least Kyungsoo gives the other a small parting wave before ambling down the walkway at a slow pace. Jongin makes to follow after him right away. “Take good care of him.” He could just about make out the words Sehun mouths before the latter had climbed back into the vehicle and driven off.

 

It was quite a busy street they were on, and the fact that it was the weekend certainly accounted for the larger than normal crowd of people out and about. Jongin was beyond worried for the smaller (and vulnerable) man he was following. He could see Kyungsoo hesitating after every few steps, walking stick sweeping left and right, bumping into plenty of shoes and the said man would bow to apologize every few seconds.

 

There were even some really horrid people who’d even cursed out when Kyungsoo accidently bumped into them. So after Jongin decides he doesn’t like how the others were treating the blind man, he himself stepped forward and created a barrier of sorts for the man. He was standing pretty close to Kyungsoo actually – just a couple of feet in front of him; he was directing people away from the path of Kyungsoo. And it did eventually made for a smoother walk for the other man.

 

His heart swelled in pride and satisfaction upon seeing the frown on Kyungsoo’s face shift to a small smile.

 

It wasn’t long before they stepped away from the crowded main street and into a slightly quieter side path. Jongin could just about make out the Han river a couple of meters down the road, and from the slightly faster steps Kyungsoo was taking, he could sense the other’s excitement at the nearing destination.

 

After following after Kyungsoo to a somewhat sectioned off area, the man had avoided all the other picnic-goers sitting right by the river, and instead, he’d stopped in the middle of a gentle slope. Jongin quickly jumps to sit on a recently vacated bench right at the foot of the slope where Kyungsoo had pulled out the picnic mat and settled down. It was a feast the other had prepared, and the CEO’s smile drops when the blind man pulls out a cake box. _Of course he’d be here to celebrate Chanyeol’s birthday._ Jongin wonders if the Hangang Park was a frequent dating spot for the couple before the latter had passed on.

 

 _What is he doing?_ Jongin frowns when Kyungsoo starts to light up the candles on the cake and proceeded to sing the birthday song in a soft (but oh so beautiful way). It was then that Sehun’s previous words flashed in his mind. _“We told him… he just refuses to believe it.”_ The CEO bites on his bottom lip and stares at Kyungsoo worriedly. It was obvious that the other was waiting for someone – waiting for _Chanyeol_ to come and blow out the candles after he’d completed singing the lyrics.

 

Second by second, time slipped by, and the candles burned shorter and shorter. It was along with it that Kyungsoo’s facial expression changed. What started out as somewhat happy _and hopeful_ slowly shifted to worry and disappointment. After a few short minutes, the candles were burning nearly at their ends, and yet, Kyungsoo was still holding onto the last bit of hope he’d have. And then comes the sadness upon the realization that it was all wishful thinking in the end.

 

Jongin had his butt off the wooden bench the second a tear escaped from the corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes and a pitiful sob wrecked through his body. But he hesitated at the edge of the picnic mat.

 

“Why won’t you clap and blow out the candles?” Kyungsoo chokes out, wiping at the tears flowing non-stop from his eyes. “Where are you Chanyeol? I miss you so much…” And Jongin falls to his knees because the sight before him was heartbreaking. Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands, and the CEO glares at the few people near them giving the blind man weird looks.

 

 _Kyungsoo…_ Jongin inches closer and stretches out a hand, only to stop just short from making contact before he drops his arm. It was clear that no one could quite replace Chanyeol in Kyungsoo’s heart, and the usually ever-confident Jongin deflates.

 

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” The blind man whispers, head turning to face in Jongin’s direction, and the latter freezes. “Sehun wasn’t lying then? Chanyeol’s dead, Jongin?” At the mention of his name, Jongin splutters, “H-How did you-”

 

“Nose of a dog, remember?” Kyungsoo sniffles, “I recognized your cologne when you were kind of leading me on the way to the park. You weren’t exactly subtle either, you know… I could hear you asking people to step aside.” Jongin regards Kyungsoo’s blank face with concern. “Are you okay?” He thinks he should shoot himself because what a stupid redundant question to ask. _The man is crying his eyes out… How dumb are you, Kim Jongin?_

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Jongin… Is my Chanyeol dead?” Kyungsoo whispers. And at that, Jongin leans in to drape himself over the other’s back, pulling him close against his chest in a tight hug. “Yes… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo.” He strokes Kyungsoo’s head and wills himself not to cry when the man weeps all over the front of his shirt. “I’m so sorry.” Jongin chokes out before pressing a kiss against the side of the other’s head. “You’re going to be okay, Kyungsoo… I’m here. Sehun will always be there for you too.”

 

And Kyungsoo just sinks into Jongin’s hold. The latter cups the other’s cheeks and tries to stop his tears from flowing. Kyungsoo’s glassy eyes were looking back _but not quite either._ Jongin knows he’d probably never live up to being who Chanyeol is, or rather, was, to Kyungsoo.

 

But from the way the blind man had his shirt in a loose hold; it was a small sliver of _hope_. _Maybe one day he will._ Jongin knows he’d never give up trying to be an equally important personality in Kyungsoo’s heart. It might take a really long time, or it might even take forever. But it is a challenge Jongin wishes to excel and succeed in, not for the sake of defying the odds, but for the pure desire of being there for the other guy.

 

 _“Everyone leaves me sometime anyways.”_ He recalls Kyungsoo saying that. He is determined to prove the other’s claim wrong though. “Not anymore, no. No one important is ever going to leave your side again.” Kyungsoo looks up, and this time, his eyes actually meet Jongin’s ones straight on; no longer a couple of inches to the sides, but smack dead center on him.

 

Jongin smiles and caresses the other’s cheek fondly. “That’s right.” He whispers, “So you keep staring at me with your beautiful eyes, okay?”

 

“I can’t actually see you-” Kyungsoo shifted slightly and shrugged off his hand, but his words were cut off with Jongin’s soft shushing.

 

“You’re already staring at me, Kyungsoo.” He smiles. And Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open into a silent _O_.  

 

 _I hope you won’t ever stop._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments on what you thought of the fic <3


End file.
